Before Everything: Meet the New Agent
by Jlyman
Summary: When an unsuspected appearance comes into the mind of Arthur Phillips, he'll need some help from someone he can trust. And that someone is Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the story about how this one ordinary police officer became a member of a top secret organization.


**Before there were superheroes, there were agents. Not agents of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) or the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). But agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division; otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**Welcome to the pilot of Arc XVIII and the prequel of The Cartoon X-over Marvel Cinematic Universe (CXMCU): Before Everything: Meet the New Agent!**

**The story is set in 2012 and around a new OC: Arthur Phillips. He is the father of Richard Phillips and grandfather of Jared and Emily Phillips. This story will tell his experience about how he became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. **

**So lets get things started. Here we go!**

* * *

**Before Everything: Meet the New Agent**

**Prologue: The Chase **

**Date: July 14, 2012**

**Location: Margaretville, NY **

"What a nice and sunny day to go outside and take a walk with your dog.", George, the news reporter, said. This broadcast is seen in one of the TVs by a window, at a television store.

"Yessiree George, what a pleasant day. But right now, we have news to..." the TV broadcast gets lower when a man in his early 50s walks pass, wearing his usual black police uniform and hat.

The man's name is Arthur Phillips. He's a member of Margaretville Police Department (MVPD). He served with the police almost 10 years now. He had a lot of things to go through during service. But he got used to it.

He knows he has to check every corner to see if there was a crime being committed. But what he doesn't know is that today his life will change forever.

_**BOOM! **_

All of a sudden, an explosion took place a few blocks away from him. Arthur stood still for a moment, until he heard the alarm going off. He began to run towards the location.

Around the corner of the street, he saw a huge gash of black smoke coming from an greenhouse. People were running away or running out from the greenhouse.

_What just happen here?, _Arthur thought.

He quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie and press the Press To Talk (PTT) button, while he run towards the edge of the sidewalk. "Does anybody read me!? This is Officer Arthur Phillips! There's been a massive explosion at the greenhouse! There's a huge scene going on around my area! I need a place for an e-vac, an ambulance, and some backup! Over!"

"Copy that, Arthur. We saw the explosion, as well. Backup will be here at ETA 30 seconds. Will also order an e-vac and an ambulance to your area in at least 2 to 3 minutes. Out.", his responder replied.

Suddenly, a woman in her early 30s came bursting through the front doors. Arthur saw her holding something suspicious in her hands. It looked like she was holding a... serum tube!?

_Why would a woman steal something like that!?, _Arthur thought again.

A car came into an abrupt stop in front of her. The woman quickly got in and the car drove away.

Luckily, Arthur's backup had just arrived at the scene, right when the car sped away. Arthur ran up to the police cars, as his backup came out. It was group of six men.

"Arthur, what did you see!?", an officer, named Joe, said.

"Not much. People were like running around in circles and flames are breaking out of the windows. I heard the explosion a short distance away from me. And I believe that the one who caused this is getting away! LOOK!", Arthur pointed out.

Joe turn and saw a fast-moving vehicle turning right on an intersection. Cars around it pushed their brakes, immediately.

Joe quickly turn back to his men. "I need the three of you to set up caution tape around the area and head into greenhouse to see if there's anyone still inside. The rest of you, follow that car!", Joe ordered.

Arthur and Joe got into their police car, while the other two got into the other. They quickly stepped onto the pedals and off they went.

The two police cars followed the speeding car's trail. The police alarm was off.

.

.

.

.

.

They were slowly gaining on him...

.

.

.

.

.

Almost there...

.

.

.

.

.

"Shoot the tires! Shoot the tires!", Joe ordered. As told, Arthur pulled out his M1911 pistol, lean out of his window, and began firing at the car's tires.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_PING! _

One of the bullets had hit one of the tires, causing it to deflate. This also caused the driver to spin out of control. The car suddenly flipped over and over again. Until...

**_CRASH!_**

...the car, upside down, crashed into an office building. The police cars stopped to an abrupt halt and Arthur, Joe, and the other two got out.

The car's front doors were kicked open by two unknown figures. The two came out, amazingly unharmed. One of them was a woman in her early 30s. She had brown hair, was wearing a white coat with green buttons, blue jeans, and a black purse over her shoulder.

The other figure, who was the driver, was a man in his mid 40s. He had black hair, was wearing a red shirt, with a tanned T-shirt underneath, and brown shorts.

Arthur, Joe, and the rest aimed their pistol at the suspects. "FREEZE! Put your hands in the air! You two are under arrest!", Arthur shouted.

But, they didn't listen. The man pulled out something, revealing it to be a revolver pistol. "Not gonna happen, fellas.", the man said.

_BANG! _

The man open fire. Arthur and Joe took cover behind their car. One of the two other policemen succeeded in taking cover, but the other one got shot in the chest.

The man and woman retreated into the crashed building. Arthur saw them and turn to Joe. "Give our wounded man medical treatment. I'm gonna go inside."

"You know what your doing, right?"

"I served in these forces for almost 10 years now. Of course I know what I'm doing. Now go!"

As told, Joe went towards the wounded man while Arthur went inside the building. When Arthur was inside, he saw people still terrified at the scene they just saw. Some were even taking cover behind their desks.

"Everyone, out of the building! There's a criminal inside! Two, actually!" Everyone ran towards the front doors or from the hole the carcrash caused.

The building was now empty, except Arthur and the criminals. Arthur gripped a hold of his M1911 pistol. "I know you two are in here, somewhere. Put your hand where I could see them!"

Instead of showing their hands, the man came out from his hiding spot and shot three rounds. Luckily, Arthur took cover behind one of the desktops.

.

.

.

.

.

_CLANK!_

The man had run out of bullets. This was Arthur's chance. He came up and began firing at the man. The man dropped his pistol and took off upstairs with the woman following him. Arthur quickly followed them.

"STOP THIEVES!", Arthur shouted.

The two criminals ran up all the way to the rooftop, with Arthur Phillips following.

.

.

.

.

Arthur rammed through the last door and saw the two standing over the edge. He raised up his pistol again.

"It's over you two. There's no where to run. Show your hands where I can see them, or I'll be forced to shoot you!"

Arthur waited for an reply. Instead of words, he heard snickering. The two turn around.

"No where to run, huh?", the woman said. She walked over to the man. She then climbed onto his back, with her hands around his neck and her feet around his waist.

"Hey! This is not the time for a piggy-back ride! Now it's the time to show me your hands, NOW!", Arthur shouted.

"Who says we were piggy-back riding?", the man replied. And with that, the two did the unexpected. They lean back on the edge and fell off the building.

"OH CRAP!" Arthur ran up to the edge, to see if they were alright. But the next thing he saw... changed his life.

Out of nowhere, the man came up in front of him. The man was flying! With REAL bird wings! That must've been why the woman was holding onto his back. The flaps of his wings were so strong, it send Arthur several feet away.

He landed on his back. He leaned up as he saw the saw that.. that thing flying away, while making a bird noise in the process.

Arthur stood still with shock in his eyes.

"Arthur, did you just see that!?", Joe called back down.

Arthur didn't respond for a few moments...

.

.

...Until he said, "What the hell?"

**The more things change, the more they stay the same.**

* * *

**What the heck was that!? Was that like a coincidence or something!? I don't know to myself. What will happen next? Will we ever see those two again? And when is S.H.I.E.L.D. gonna come along? Find out next time!**

**P.S. Margaretville is a real town.**


End file.
